


Puckish

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [205]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, No plot whatsoever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>puckish: adjective: puhk-ish: mischievous, impish</p>
<p>From Merriam-Webster</p>
<p>We know Puck as "that merry wanderer of the night," the shape-changing, maiden-frightening, mischief-sowing henchman to the king of the fairies in Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream. The Bard drew on English folklore in casting his character, but the traditional Puck was more malicious than the Shakespearean imp; he was an evil spirit or demon. In medieval England, this nasty hobgoblin was known as the puke or pouke, names related to the Old Norse pŪki, meaning "devil." But it was the Bard's characterization that stuck, and by the time the adjective puckish started appearing regularly in English texts in the late 1800s the association was one of impishness, not evil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puckish

"What?"

"What, what?" 

"You know what, you have that puckish, up-to-no-good look about you."

"Me?"

"You."

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Trust me?"

"Of course...well..."

"Just close 'em. I thought since we don't have any cases on..."

"uh-huh..."

"...and you have the day off..."

"Sher - "

"...we could try out the new mattress..."

"yeah...I guess that would uhmm...pass the uh...ohgodwhatareyou..."

"Keep 'em closed.."

"Oh..there...righhhhht...there..."

"Almost there..."

"Yes...."

"Okay, now you can open them."

"It's lovely..."

"Uh-huh..."

"Much firmer than the old one....ohhhhmhhmmm..."

"Yeah?"

"You are wearing entirely too much..."

"Yes, I suppose I am..."

"I could help with that..."

"Could you now?"

"Uhmmmhmmmm...oops...sorry about your shirt..."

"Doesn't matter I have three others just like itttttt...oh John..."

"Hmmmm?"

"That'sssss..."

"Good?"

"Oh yes..."

"What about...there...?"

"Whereonearthdidyou...fuckkkkk..."

"In a bit..."

"Soooooner than later, I hope? Pleeeease?"

"Well, since you asked so nicely..."

"Ohhhhh...."

"Hmmmmmmm...."

"Johnnnnnnnn!"

"Ohdamnnnnnnnnnn!"

 

"Shower?"

"Shower."

"Then tea..."

"Perfect."


End file.
